


We All Are Living In a Dream

by Anubis88



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis88/pseuds/Anubis88
Summary: Everything's a messJust Ramblings, ignore if you want or whateverContains mentions of various methods of dying, mind this warning, thanks
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_What day is it?_

"No clue. Wait, we have a watch on. Friday the third. Are we a mess?

Guys?

Nothing? Fine."

"Have we actually seen sorrow or are we...imagining it? Does not seeing it, but being there count?

Are we- am I...faking?"

_Shawn_

"Just curious. Maybe my subconscious is so desperate for love that it's convinced I have alters. Because whenever I question it, you guys...get all exacerbated. Is that the word?

Whatever.

You guys shut me down when I question it. Maybe I'm in so far in denial it'll drown me one day. I don't think I want to drown."

_Music's too loud_

"It's not anymore. Song's over."

_I like this song_

"I know"

"Will I suffocate?"

_Imagine Dragon's is a bad influence on your psyche_

"Can anyone even relate to me? We're all so unique...no one could possibly-"

~~L~~

"No names guys."

_Party pooper_

_Safety._

"I think I need therapy. I'm posting a stream of my consciousness talking to itself on a fanfiction website."

_yeah, you got a point_

"My wrists' hurt."

_Call in_

"Can't. Promised ~~St~~ that I'd be in tomorrow. I'll go in even if it kills me."

_Your too loyal. I'd say in another life it's what would've gotten you killed_

"True.

This is exhausting, putting all this, so I'll leave it for now."


	2. No Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head empty

I'm dissociating. It's chill I guess. At least I'm at home instead of work.


End file.
